The Tale of Arashi Uchiha
by HelioB
Summary: A boy named Arashi Uchiha is an Uchiha's who was neglected by his clansmen for being different, he is also a prodigy which he keeps his skills hidden for many reasons, then one day he saw a girl, a blonde girl in the middle of the crowd, his life changed for the better. (NarukoXOC)
1. Chapter 1: The Uchiha and Uzumaki(fixed)

**The Tale of Arashi Uchiha**

 **Hey guys! HelioB here with my very first fanfic! Yay! I've been reading a lot of fanfics for a while so why not! This story is about a boy who was ridiculedby his clanmates and the girl who was shunned by the people around her, but when both meet a new story is about to be foretold…Main Pairing: Naruko(Naruto's genderbend) x Arashi (OC)**

 **Chapter 1: The Uchiha and Uzumaki**

 **[Land of Fire, Konohagakure]**

There was a boy, a boy named Arashi Uchiha, he had jet-black hair and deep black eyes, he is an orphaned Uchiha, he was special, special in every way. Unlike any Uchiha he was kind-hearted and generous boy who would always help others out, since he was different from any other Uchiha, his kin would always scold or ridicule him, even resorting to shunning him, but he didn't care, he didn't

care that he was different, and he didn't care that they ridicule him, scold him, or even insulting his pride. He had a dream, that one day he would be accepted by them, even with all those torments they threw at him, that he would be accepted as an Uchiha clansman.

One day Arashi was out in the district wearing a red shirt with a fan that that colored red while the handle was whit, he also wore black under clothing, and blue shorts, and black sandals, and wearing a gray and orange-visor goggles on his head, the 6-year old boy found himself a little lost,

"Uhh… Where am I?" (yes he has loose sense of direction), Arashi said,

He then start going around the Village like puppy that is lost in the middle of the forest, he then spotted a crowd of people and hearing say 'Demon' or 'Monster', but the one word he heard that made him stop as he was passing through, 'Demon Bitch', then he decided to look unto the crowd and he stumbled upon a little girl who was about his age, had yellowed sun-kiss hair that is put up by pig tails, she also had three whisker marks on each cheek, was wearing a white shirt with the red line that resembles a flame (think of it as the one the kind Naruto's was wearing during his academy days), and an orange skirt , and wearing blue sandals, but what mostly intrigued him more about her is that she blue sky-like angelic eyes looking towards his black orbs, then he noticed something wrong,

"….. She's crying…", he saw the crying blonde girl between the crowd.

Something inside of him happened, he felt pain… Something that made him in the verge of tears by just seeing the poor girl suffer, then it hit him, she was the same as him, he ridiculed, harassed,bullied for being a soft-hearted Uchiha, even though his clan were a prideful self-respecting group of clansmen, Arashi was never arrogant like them, not even like his cousin, Sasuke Uchiha, since he was the clan head heir, but he never had problems with Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, and his big brother, Itachi, though he tends to call Itachi 'Aniki', those two never ridiculed or insult him, they were very welcoming, then he snapped back to reality when he heard the blonde twin tail's poor cracking voice,

"Please anyone…. Help…me!", she shouted in a cracking voice,

Then the crowd started to torments her that no one would save her, then something crack inside of Arashi, he then out of instinct jumped in-between the crowd and the blonde girl, then grabbed her hand.

"W-wha-?!", she tried to speak but nothing came, but her voice sighed in relief that there was someone there to save her, then the red Uchiha, together with the blonde girl who was blushing slightly, jumped on to the rooftop and ran away from the tormenting crowd.

 **[Few minutes later…]**

"Ha…ha..haaa", I panted, we came across a park then we both decide to seat at a nearby bench.

"Are you okay?", Arashi questioned to the blonde

"Y-yes.. Thank you…", said the blonde

"Thank Kami… Well… um.. what happened back there?"

The red Uchiha saw the girl crouching down with her hands covering her face, the Uchiha knew she was crying.

"T-Thank.. you…" the blonde weeped

"No problem, it was nothing", exclaimed the red Uchiha

Then he tried to comfort her, as a result he hugged as tight as possible making sure it'stight that he wouldn't let go of her.

"…Ko…"

"Huh?", the Uchiha said in confusion

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruko, that's my name…", she said with a weeping smile

Then Arashi smiled, "Uchiha Arashi", said with a caring smile

Then Naruko blushed at the smile and looked away, then the Uchiha pulled out from the hug, and looked at the blonde with a still caring smile.

"So.. uhhh.. where do you live?" questioned the Uchiha

Then Arashi saw Naruko tensed up on the question, it took some minutes for her to answer,

"U-umm, I was actually kicked out from my orphanage not to long ago…" she answered with a sad look

"O-oh! Sorry 'bout that"

"No, it's okay… I'm kinda used to it…"

The Uchiha couldn't bear to see the look on Naruko's face when she had said that, then the Uchiha thought for some minutes then arrived at a conclusion.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Said the Uchiha

"H-huh?!", then Naruko was taken aback from the sudden request

"U-um.. Why?" she said then thought, ' isn't he a member of one of the clans in the village's' as she saw the Uchiha isignia at the back of his shirt.

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't your _parents_ be mad if someone like me would come to their home?"

Then she saw Arashi's face darkened, and Naruko regretted what she had said.

"I'm an orphan... So I don't know much my _parents_ …", the Uchiha said weakly with a weak smile.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories for you", she said as she took a bow

"N-no… it's okay I'm used so uhh… wanna stay at my place for a while?"

"If only if you want to…", she said as she turned away her head away from him.

"I wouldn't mind", he answered her

"R-really?!" she yelled excitingly

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" said the boy

Then they both stood up from the bench, and started to head to the red Uchiha's house, but unknown to them they were being watched from somewhere through a glass ball.

[Konohagakure, Uchiha Arashi's Apartment]

As Arashi opened the door to his apartment, and Naruko's face lights up as she sees the living room of the apartment.

"Wow…", she said in awe

"It's nothing much, but it will do", Arashi smiled brightly

Then out of nowhere, Naruko instantly hugged Arashi, "W-wha-?!", is what he could say from this surprise.

"Thank you… Thank so much…", she said as tears start to form from her eyes

"Like I said it's no problem, it's what friends do for each other!" he exclaimed as he hugged back and put an arm around her waist and the other around her back with his palm touching the of her head.

"Friends?", she asked in confusion

"Y-yeah... If you want to…", he muttered

Then she heard his mutter and smiled brightly at his face

"Of course we can be friends!", she said in joy

The Uchiha was shocked and could not reply

"It's first time I had friend in my entire life" she claimed with the brightest smile she could ever give.

The Uchiha was shocked again, then he smiled and said in response

"Guess it's also my first time having a friend in my life too" he smiled to respond her's.

Then as night goes by, they ate dinner, which was ramen (Arashi cooked dinner for them), which was surprisingly Naruko's favorite food too, then after dinner they agreed to sleep in for the night, with Arashi at his own, while Naruko has gone to a spare one, while wearing some sleep wear of Arashi's, then they also both agreed that he would buy her clothes tomorrow (which he got the money from the Hokage, since he the Hokage as well, to which Naruko's surprise that she knows the Hokage too), then slept in for the night.

[Later that night…]

As Arashi slept on his bed, he then heard a knock on his room door, he woke up to walk up to the door to see Naruko, with her hair down ( which was kinda cute) and he saw her hugging a pillow against her chest.

"Can't sleep?", he questioned and received a nod from her

"I'm not used to sleeping alone.. So can I-"

"Of course!" he said in an instant

She smiled at the thoughtful Uchiha, then the boy let the blonde inside of his room with boy sleeping on the right side of the bed, while the blonde on the left with their backs facing each other, then they gave each other a good night,

"Good night, Naruko" then he slept

"Good night, _Shi-kun_ " she smiled while glancing at the jet-black Uchiha and then slept in for the night.

 **To be Continued…**

 **A/N: Hey there so what do you think? I know it might be a little rushed but I will show the past of Arashi through flashbacks so it wouldn't take that much long to continue the story, and this was just the sign that they start their newly found relationship. Their relationship will further grow as they become students to genin, so after the next chapter there will be a one year timeskip, to which where they enroll into the academy. So see ya later and Peace out!!**


	2. Not a Chapter

sorry i just needed to fix somethings about my story since my first time...


	3. Chapter 2: Arashi and Naruko

**The Tale of Arashi Uchiha**

 **Hey guys! HelioB back here again with another chapter of The Tale of Arashi Uchiha, I hope you enjoy action-pack, romantic and amazing adventure featuring our boy Arashi, who's out on his quest to become the greatest shinobi in the entire world, while also fulfilling another dream someone, and ya know who I'm talking about, so please enjoy, and don't forget to favorite and follow this story for more content of The Tale of Arashi Uchiha.** **Chapter 2: Arashi and Naruko**.

 **[One year ago…]**

 **[Uchiha Compund Entrance, Konohagakure]**

 _In the middle of the crowd there was a boy, about with jet-black hair, wearing a plain red shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals. The crowd had a certain fan isignia on the back of their clothing, which claims to be of the Uchiha clan of Konogakure._ _In the middle of that crowd the boy was.._

 _"*sob* *sob*"_

Crying

 _" **Get** **out of here you PARASITE**!", a random Uchiha from the crowd_

 ** _"B-but-!"_**

 _" **Your are the SHAME of the UCHIHA clan!",** another Uchiha from the crowd interrupted the boy_

 _" **Yeah, you bring nothing but dishonor to our clan!"**_

 _" **But…",** the boy explained poorly_

 **"You are too soft to be a Uchiha!"**

 _" **We don't give shit about you helping someone, We Are A PRIDEFUL CLAN!!"**_

 ** _"We don't need to step under their level!"_** _The boy turned to look around the crowd for two certain people that could help him, but failed miserably as he was thrown out of the UCHIHA Compound._

 _" **And don't ever step unto this Compound ever again!"**_

Then _the dispersed leaving the young red Uchiha alone. When the boy looked up he saw two familiar faces in front of him._ _ **"**_

 _ **Aniki… Mikoto-obachan…"** the boy said whimpering_ _Then he saw the two caring yet sad orbs in their faces, then started to leave, Itachi had returned to his usual stoic look, while Mikoto mouthed to him…_ _'_

 _ **Sorry… Arashi-kun...'**_ _And then tears start to form from the boy's face and start breaking down._

 _ **"Waaaaahhhhhh!!!",** The boy screamed as if he lost something that was a part of him… Then his eyes changed, his black colored orbs turned into red ones with tomoe on each eye with the black Iris at the middle… Then blacks out…_

 **[Arashi's Room]**

"Gahh!", the red Uchiha woke up with dried up eyes, as if tears came up.

"That dream again…", Arashi muttered

"Are you okay?", he heard a familiar voice next to him, then he turned to see Naruko, at his room door and looked at Arashi with a worried face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…", Arashi said weakly

"Mmmm….", Naruko stared at him.

"W-what?", he asked the blonde with a confused face

"Nothing… Well let's go out today-'ttebane!", she muttered then said excitingly

Arashi chuckled at blonde's verbal tick, which he heard her say yesterday when they buying new clothes and hanging out with each other all day, which also made her pout at him for laughing at her.

"W-why are you laughing!", she said shyly

"Ah haha, it's nothing", he said

"Liar!", she yelled, "Okay.. okay I'm sorry", the Uchiha said with a slight sorry expression

Naruko then pouted and turned her head away from him.

"Hmph! You owe me ramen.. you hear me-'ttebane…", she told the red Uchiha

"Haha, okay,okay, I'll treat you Ichiraku's then", he said while chuckling at the blondes antics

Then Naruko's smile widened to the point it reaches her cheeks at the mention of her favorite ramen shop.

Then Arashi remembered yesterday from after they bought clothes, they had lunch at Ichiraku's (to Naruko's liking), he found out that the blonde was a regular at Ichiraku's then she introduced him to the most, likely some of the only people in the village, aside from the Hokage (and others), are the most welcoming when it comes to Naruko. Arashi was happy for that he wasn't the only caring for her, the Ichiraku duo we're quite interesting, Teuchi-ojisan would threaten me about something about 'not hurting Naruko(?)' I guess before welcoming me fully, and Ayame-nee tends to ship me and Naruko, and for some reason Naruko was blushing slightly, to which that I'm really confused, 'What is a ship?' I thought (this is Arashi's POV), and they todl that it was nothing, and Ayame-nee would say I'm dense, 'dense about what?' I thought at the time, leaving me with a confused expression and a blushing Naruko upon leaving the shop.

 **(A/N: Arashi is dense when it comes to love, until he graduates that he was able to see Naruko differently, while Naruko, is not dense about it, she had a crush on him on the day they first met and became friends.)**

Then Arashi snapped back to reality, and began dress up for their upcoming hangout

 **[A few minutes later]**

Arashi then came out of his room with him wear a red hoodie shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back, and black pants that reached the calf, and blue sandals, and wore his orage visor goggles on his head. As for Naruko, who was at the door, she wore plain blue, sleeveless shirt, an orange vest with the Uzumaki symbol at the back, with her wearing her usual orange skirt, with black leggings, and blue sandals, and she wore her usual twin twin tails and green goggles on her head.

Then they headed out to the streets of Konohagakure and headed out for the districts.

 **[Hours later…]**

After their stroll across the village they came across a familiar Compound familiar to Arashi, then they turned to see the Uchiha Compound, for Arashi it brought some bad memories of a year ago..

~Flashback~

 **[One year ago…]**

 **"Get out of here you PARASITE!", a random Uchiha from the crowd.** **"Your are the SHAME of the UCHIHA clan!", another Uchiha from the crowd interrupted the boy.** **"Yeah, you bring nothing but dishonor to our clan!"** **"We don't give shit about you helping someone, We Are A PRIDEFUL CLAN!!"** **"We don't need to step under their level!"** **"And don't ever step unto this Compound ever again!"** **'Sorry… Arashi-kun...'** **"Waaaaahhhhhh!!!"**

~flashback end~

 **[Present time]**

Arashi then held his hand towards the left part of his face, covering his left eye as migraine starts to take over. Naruko then notices this and held his hand with concern in the look of her eyes.

"Arashi-kun are you okay?" she said worriedly

Then Arashi turned to her and tried to make a smile, "Don't worry I'm fine", he replied back, but Naruko could tell he was lying, and grip his hand tightly and stared at him with seriousness in her eyes saying that 'We'll talk about this later', after seeing this Arashi then nodded at her, saying that he agrees.

Then 2 ninja with masks appeared in front of them suddenly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are called by the Hokage", the one with the cat mask spoke.

"Hokage/Jiji?", Arashi and Naruko said simultaneously in confusion.

Then the pair followed the 2 ninjas to the Hokage mansion.

 **[Hokage Mansion, Konohagakure]**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was at his office doing paperwork, then he heard a knock from his door.

"Come in", said the Sandaime

As the door opened he saw two ANBU members with one with a cat mask and the other with a dog.

"We've brought them Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen then nodded and told them, "I can take it from here", they both nodded and left the Hokage to confront the two children in front of him.

"Nice to see you, Arashi-kun, also you too Naruko-chan", he said brightly.

"Nice to see you too Hokage-sama" said Arashi.

"So.. Jiji what are we doing here?"

"I swear I didn't prank anyone this time around", Naruko said innocently.

Arashi and the Hokage chuckled at the girl's claim.

"Oh no, I didn'tcall you here for that, as you know I don't always call you for things such as pranks, actually this is an important matter for the both you", the Hokage said sternly.

Then two children start to tense about the Hokage was about to say...

"I hear you two have been living together since these past two days", he said with smile and his eyes closed upwards.

The two children then faulted unto the ground due to the atmosphere being serious into a funny one.

"Whhhaaaaa!!!??"

 **[Hours later...]** **[Ichiraku Ramen , Konohagakure]**

"This is so good *slurp*", Naruko said as she ate 2nd bowl of ramen.

"Mm, mm", Arashi nodded

"Still to think Jiji would let me stay at your house", said Naruko

Then Arashi thought back hours ago at what happened and it seemed that the Hokage was curious about Naruko living in Arashi's apartment, then Arashi explained to him the situation Naruko was in, and boy the Hokage was furious when he heard that the orphanage kicked Naruko out.

Then Arashi then snapped back to reality to see Naruko finished with her ramen, and she ask him that if they could go home.

"Sure", he said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Teuchi-ojisan!", the childred both said.

"Be sure ti come back!", he said as he saw the two leave the stand.

"Awwww.. I look forward to seeing them tomorrow!", Ayame said to his father.

Then Teuchi nodded, "I look forward to it as well", he said with a smile.

 **[Street district, Konohagakure]**

Both Naruko and Arashi walked out of the shop and proceeded to go back to their apartment, then Naruko spoke,

"Why were you sad?", she said with a frown.

"huh?", Arashi was surprised.

"Why were you sad when we were at that compound?"

" W-well...", then Arashi gained a sad look.

"O-oh I didn't mean to bring up anything bad", she exclaimed while waving her hands comically.

"No.. It's okay.. I'll tell you..."

Then he told everything that happened to him during the past year, everything in single detail.

"Then Hokage saw me, and he gave me a home that's why I'm grateful for him", he said with a smile.

Naruko smiled too at the boy's positiveness.

"That's why.."

Then Naruko felt tensed at what he's going to say.

"That's why my dream is to be the most respectable shinobi in the entire world, that even the clan I was kicked would respect me the way they do with each other!" , he said with the brightest smile he could ever bring.

Then Naruko chuckled, "Me too!", she said to him.

Then Arashi was surprised at what she was gonna say...

"I'm gonna be the first female to be Hokage, and once I become the Hokage, everyone will stop treating cruelly, and start treating me as an equal!", she said with an upbeat and cheerful smile on her face.

Then Arashi smiled at her declaration.

"Well then future Hokage, let's go home", he said with a bright smile.

"Yeah! we will most respectable Uchiha shinobi!" she with her grin being as wide as an arc.

Then the two walked home.

 ** _The declaration of dreams, The Will of Fire in both of these children, Will bring forth a world of peace and love._**

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed today's chapter, be sure to favorite and follow this book for more content well then l, see ya! HelioB out!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Renewed Vows (fixed)

**The Tale of Arashi Uchiha**

 **Hello guys, HelioB back here again with another chapter of The Tale if Arashi Uchiha! Today's chapter is all about Arashi's and Naruko's days at the Academy and nothing more and nothing less.**

_()()()()()()()()_

 **Chapter 3:** **Renewed Vows**

 **[Two years later...]**

 **[Academy, Konohagakure]**

"Ahh-ah ow!", complained Arashi as Naruko put some bandages around his face.

"Arashi-kun, you shouldn't overwork yourself, I know you've mastered that **_technique_** but you gotta know that you should rest sometimes, okay", Naruko pleaded with her puppy eyes in motion.

Arashi hated when he saw those eyes, but still gave in to it, "All right, I'll stop for a while happy?", Arashi declared.

"Yup", as she smiled in response.

Arashi couldn't help but be mesmerized by the smile Naruko gave out, and wished that she could stick to that smile forever.

"hn!", Arashi heard a grunt, then he looked up to see Sasuke.

" Sasuke...", he said as the other Uchiha sat somewhere but above the seat of the Red Uchiha.

" **Kyyyahhh, It's Sasuke-kun!!** ", said the fangirls altogether.

It's been like two years they started at the Academy, and Sasuke had like his entire class, who were girls, made a fanclub about him already, though Arashi may not like it but he is relieved that he doesn't have any fangirls at all, though he is also an Uchiha, well honestly he did have a fan club during the first day of the Academy, and Naruko sure was protective of him at the time, until Sasuke declared that Arashi is not one of his clansmen but just an Uchiha reject, If it hadn't for Arashi stopping Naruko, Naruko would have beat the living out of Sasuke, then again he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Still, Arashi don't you have that **_eye_** Thing?", Naruko whispered to him.

"You know with that you could easily get recognized", She finished.

"And leave you behind? No way", he declared.

"Plus I got to share my dream with you after **_that_** happened."

Naruko then blushed then frowned upon hearing **_that_**.

She still remembered the time when she saw Arashi woke up from a nightmare had that night, she pointed out that he had the **_Sharingan_** , but he said he didn't know how he got it though.

Snapping back to reality, Iruka-sensei then entered the class and class started.

 **[A few hours later]**

 **[Hallway , Academy]**

"Ya know, you shouldn't have put a sabotage on Miss Asuka's **(Just made her up)** chair-ttebane!", Naruko complained as she was holding two books on each hand.

"What, she was being cruel to you and more than that you shouldn't even have this punishment to begin with", Arashi said as he was also holding up two books on each hand.

Arashi then begins to get Naruko's books and then he had now four books on each arm and Naruko had none.

"You didn't have to do that-ttebane..", Naruko complained weakly as she blushed slightly.

"Ah, no worries!", Arashi reassured.

Then Arashi noticed her face was red.

"What's wrong? you have a fever or something?", Arashi said as his face leans closer at Naruko's.

This did not help Naruko at all, she was beeting red all over the place.

"N-n-n-nnoo..", she stuttered.

 ** _*DRRRRRIIINNNNGGG*_**

"Oh, class' over..", Arashi said while the students of each class came out.

Then Naruko sighed in relief, 'That was close... Too _close..._ ', as her blush turned down slightly.

 **[Outside the Academy Building]**

"Well, let's go to Ichiraku's!", said Arashi excitingly.

Naruko agreed and couldn't wait to taste some of their new ramen they have in stock.

Then as Arashi and Naruko were about to go through the gate.

"Oh, Arashi what's up!", said a new voice coming towards them.

"Oh, yo Kiba!", said Arashi.

Kiba was one of Arashi's rivals ever since he started the Academy, he became his rival upon Arashi beating him in a _taijutsu_ battle, from that defeat Kiba declared unto Arashi that he would be his rival as classmates on the same batch and in love. **(cause he's got a crush on Naruko, its what started their rivalry in the first place.)**

" How's it going on buddy!", Kiba said as put his arm over the shoulder of Arashi.

"Nothin' much", Arashi said.

"How about you Naruko-chan", Kiba said to the blonde.

"I'm fine, and I'm going to Ichiraku's with Arashi-kun!", she said with a foxy grin as usual.

Then Kiba freezed at the revelation as it seems that Arashi, his rival in his year and love, was already a step of him.

"Nooooooo!!", Kiba yelled inwardly.

"Well let's go Naruko", said the red Uchiha.

"Okay Arashi-kun~", said Naruko in a happy tone.

 **[Later that night..]**

"Ahh that hit the spot _dattebane_!"

Naruko said with a satisfied smile

"Well glad you enjoyed it, 'cause it caused my allowance for the month", Arashi said sarcastically as he had tears on his eyes and an empty wallet he was holding on his hand.

"Well let's go back and sleep in for the day", He said.

" Okay~", Naruko replied.

Then as Arashi passed through a familiar compound, he was suddenly saddened.

He couldn't help but feel sad that he lost his dream. He lost his other family. He lost Mikoto-obachan.

It was just a year ago that it happened..

 ** _The Uchiha Massacre_**

He knew who had done it, and the reason it had to happened when spoke with Itachi that day, the day he got his two Tomoe **_Sharingan_** , and the day he renewed his vow, and the day Itachi, his Aniki, killed all his clansmen except for him and Sasuke and became rogued.

- _Flashback-_

 ** _[One Year ago...]_**

 _"Aniki why did you do it!?" The young Arashi yelled at Itachi._

 _"That.. is classified..." Itachi replied._

 _"I know this isn't you!"_

 _"I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T KILL YOUR OWN KIN!!"_

 _"So why..." Arashi started forming tears._

 _"Do you.. want to be strong?" asked Itachi_

 _"Huh?" Arashi was now_

 _confused at the kinslayer._

 _"Do you hate me?"_

 _"N-no I would never hate you.. your just to nice to hate..." Arashi replied._

 _"I see.. what is your desire now?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Now that I have destroyed your dream, what will you do now?"_

 _'My dream destroyed?' then.._

 _"Then I'll renew my vows!"_

 _Itachi was then suprised at the boys answer._

 _"I still want to be most respectable and awesome and by doing that I will become..._

 ** _The Best Hokage in History!!!_**

 _Arashi declared his new dream towards the kinslayer as he was shocked._

 _"And since you are leaving the village after this then I'll have to bring you back! That's a Promise_

 _Then the kinslayer then smiled._

 _"Then I will see you.. later then, till next time." said Itachi as he puts the same genjutsu at Arashi and poked his two fingers on his forehead then disaappeared._

 _-Flashback end-_

As the two eight-year old kids had arrived at their apartment they have took a bath and returned to their own respective rooms but as Arashi was about to enter.

"Hey Arashi-kun..." said the blonde

"Yeah, Naruko?"

"Did you really mean it.."

"Did you really mean that you said you would want to be Hokage someday.."

As Arashi faced Naruko and said,

"Yeah, but I'm doing this 'cause we're gonna be rivals from now on!"

Then Naruko with a sad look turned suprised.

"Even if we both achieve our dreams, My main dream is to be by your side forever, even you becme Hokage instead of me!"

Then Naruko smiled.

"Yeah me too, well good night Arashi-kun!... **_Love you..._** " Naruko sid as she muttered at the last part.

"Yeah, Good Night Naruko!"

Then the both of them returned to their rooms and slept in for the night.

 ** _A renewed vow and a crushed dream, but in the end their journey will be never-ending forever and it will only begin as they commit to it and to each other._**

 ** _They have The Will of Fire_**

 ** _burning in them._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well the plan was supposed to be one year last chapter but I changed it to two years prior cause Arashi's dream was supposedly crushed but in the heat of the moment he got back up as he palns to support Naruko for his and her dreams and they would always want to be with each other forever.**

 **And sorry if it seemed rushed.**

 **Don't forget favorite and follow this story for those who are new to this story for more new content of The Tale of Arashi Uchiha.** **S** **ee you!**


	5. On Hiatus

**Sorry that I haven't upload any new chapters, so the story is on hiatus, Don't worry I'll upload soon if I ever feel like it.**


End file.
